Sticking Together
by Determined Artist
Summary: A spaceship crash landed, a little ways from Beach City. It's occupants need help from the Crystal Gems to save their captured comrades. This is sure going to be the adventure.


One night, just a bit off from Beach City, a ball of fire shot forth from the sky and stuck the ground. The fire dissipated reviling a ship covered in soot with a few strains of smoke rising from it.

It stayed like that until the sun started to rise. The sounds of a latch opening sung up and out came a blue fur monkey with metal in some area, rubbing his head.

"Agh, well that was a rough landing. Ow."

"Huh? Where do think we are Gibson?" asked a nearly identical looking monkey, only green fur as he too gotten out of the ship. The blue simian sigh.

"Hm? It appears we landed on some kind of vegetation filled planet. Strange."

"How long do think we can get the escape pod working?" asked girl with pink hair. Both the green monkey and Gibson examined the ship.

The green primate answered sounding confident. "It looks like we're going to need to replace a few parts."

"We might be able to get them over there." At that moment, blue simian pointed towards the city.

The green one took a few sniffs and said "I smell... fooood." Just then, he dashed off leaving his two companions behind.

"Otto!" The two called back before sprinting after their friend.

"I hope the others will be okay."

"Indeed, but we must let that stop us from getting the parts we need." The girl node.

* * *

Meanwhile, some distances away, a boy black hair and a star on his pink shirt, walked along the street until he found a familiar face. "Hey Rolando."

"Huh? Oh, hey Steven." Steven's friend said as he pulled away from the telescope he was looking at, for a bit.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Steven my sources say that there was a UFO that fell from the sky."

"Oh, you mean that giant hand in season two?"

"No! This is different. A ball of fire. No doubt that something brought it here and I 'am going to find out what."

"Oh, okay then. I got to the Big Doughnut, see' a."

* * *

At the same time, Gibson and his companion searched for their friend. "Where did Otto go?" asked the girl.

"Don't know, but my tracker should be able to tell us where he went." The Blue monkey replied as he brought rectangular machine that look like it should be a steering wheel for a space ship on an old science fiction animated television show. "It looks like he went this way."

Soon his comrade followed him and he head straight ahead.

* * *

After a little while Steven just about to make it to the doughnut shop, when he spotted a green simian heading in the same direction. "Huh-Wow! It's green robot monkey!"

"Huh?" At that moment, the primate turned. "Oh, hey."

"Wow, it can talked!" Steven said with such joy that his shine like stars. "That's so cool!"

"He he, thanks." The monkey said rubbing his mechanical looking hand on the back of his head with a blush on his face."

"Hi," It was at this moment that rushed closer to the green begin. "my name is Steven, what's yours?"

"Otto." The mechanical animal said with a beam.

"Where did you come from?"

"The planet Shugazoom."

"Um, where's that exactly?"

"You haven't heard of it?"

"No. I haven't been off my own planet-oh except for the time me and gems gotten captured."

"Gems?"

"Yeah; their aliens from another planet. I can let you meet them, if you want."

"Sure."

"Just that, I need to stop at the Big Doughnut first."

"Oh, okay." At that moment the two head off to the Shop.

* * *

Back to Gibson and his comrade, they were still walking until someone called to them. They turned to see a purple skin woman with a gem on her chest. The purple lady was eating some fires. "Hey, you're looking for something?"

This stranger seemed to give off familiar air to the blue monkey, but matter not. He let out a bit of chough before replying. "Yes, you would happen to see a green monkey by here?"

"He gotten away from us, where trying to find him."

"Eh, haven't seen him, maybe he's." Gibson let out a slight grunt. Just as he was about say more, a large explosion gone off in a distance.

"What was that?" asked the pink hair girl.

"Oh, ho, ho, I've been ready for this!" At that moment, the purple woman ran off to the direction of the explosion.

"Uh, should we follow her?"

"Hm? It looks like we might have to, Jinmey. The scanners says that Otto is over in that area." Just then, the primate turned on the jet pack that he had on his back and rockets came forth from the bottom of the girl shoes. It was this moment that the duo flown off.


End file.
